Come Alive
by Bluebell Winter
Summary: Cisco Ramon is used to having crushes on girls who could be considered way out of his league. He dreams about what may be with them before moving on, knowing it won't come true. However, he can't seem to shake off his crush on his best friend, Briella Allen. Can one movie night alone with her change that status? Fem!Barry. One-shot.


A/N: I have seen a few fem!Barry with different pairings, some with Oliver Queen and mostly ones with Eobard Thawne, but I haven't seen a fem!Barry paired with Cisco. Well, I have read one where Berry (fem!Barry's name) was polyamorous with Caitlin and Cisco, so I decided to write one with female Barry being with Cisco.

This is set a bit after Season 1.

The face-claim to Briella Allen is Elizabeth Olsen.

* * *

_"She's my imagination come alive,_  
_My imagination come alive, come alive._  
_Hard to say what caught my attention."_

Vermilion – Slipknot

* * *

If someone told Cisco that he would end up with Briella Allen, he would've laughed, because in his opinion, Brie was _way_ out of his league, despite her being a bit of a nerd.

He was no stranger to chasing after girls that were out of his league, though.

He usually considered "what may be" with those types of women, but he would usually move on after a few awkward weeks of his crush being obviously unrequited.

However with Brie, she was…different…somehow. She seemed to get him in a way that Caitlin didn't.

He would admit that he did harbor a slight crush on Caitlin despite her icy demeanor, but she was hung up on Ronnie's death, and he just couldn't make a move on her. He had standards after all.

Don't get him wrong, he had liked Brie too. She the Fastest Woman Alive after all, and he thought she was a badass, of course. It didn't hurt that Brie was beautiful, too. It was a bonus, in Cisco's opinion.

When he had first laid eyes on Brie in the hospital bed, something in him decided that she was the perfect woman to develop a crush on. So when she had woken up, he entertained the thought of them being a couple, then husband and wife, and what their future kids looked like, before shoving the crush aside, and trying to move on.

So when Bette Sans Souci and Laurel Lance entered the picture, he would've happily moved on to the both of them. However, something kept bringing him back to Brie. Maybe it was the jealous feeling that he had gotten when Hannibal Bates kissed Brie, twice even, for some reason. Or maybe it was her friendship with Oliver Queen who seems to flirt with her at times.

After that whole issue with Eobard Thawne, he thought that Caitlin and Brie could use a well-deserved movie marathon.

Caitlin canceled, but Brie showed up; wearing a gray sweater and a black skirt that went slightly above knee level, that didn't help Cisco's imagination, and she wore black stockings that went slightly above her knees. She wore her combat boots to complete the whole look.

Cisco allowed her in, trying not to imagine anything inappropriate happening. Brie was his friend after all.

"What theme is it?" asked Brie.

"What?" asked Cisco managing to tear his eyes away from Brie's legs. Yeah, she had some nice legs. _God, what's wrong me?_ Cisco wondered. He shouldn't be having these thoughts about his friend.

"The theme of the movie marathon," said Brie. "What is it?"

"Oh, yeah, the theme is terrible movies," said Cisco. "The worst that I could find."

"Or that you got from online," said Brie. She picked up a DVD case and looked at it, "_Mommie Dearest_? I don't think it was that bad."

"You can set it aside if you want," said Cisco. "I'll go get snacks and you pick out the movie." He went to the kitchen and got ready.

"Ooh, _Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2_," called Brie over her shoulder. "We can watch that first." She set it aside.

Cisco looked back. Brie had her back to him, and he noticed her dark brown hair was slightly curled. He was trying hard not to look at her ass, which seemed to be sticking out slightly as Brie looked over the movies that Cisco had gotten or found.

Cisco swallowed and nodded, "Sure." He tore his gaze from her and got snacks, which was candy and popcorn. Brie was sitting on the couch, her foot resting on the coffee table. She had her elbow on her knee and her head on her hand.

And Cisco would damn anyone to hell if they said that pose wasn't sexy.

He kept his eyes away from Brie as he put the candy and bowls of popcorn on the coffee table.

He ended up moving around to sit on Brie's left side. Then Brie shifted and Cisco ended up looking to see that Brie's skirt had went down a little revealing more skin…and Cisco ended up eating some popcorn to eat away the lust he was feeling for her.

"Let the movie night commence," said Brie smiling.

"Yeah," said Cisco.

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Brie took off her gray sweater, revealing a low cut, thin-strapped black shirt, and Cisco _definitely_ tried not to notice. Well, he did notice Brie taking it off because it was hard not to notice, especially since she revealed a lot of skin that Cisco _definitely didn't_ dream about exploring.

His first thought when he saw that was, _Miss Allen, you're trying to seduce me._ However, he knew that it was stupid to think that, since Brie always wore that type of style all the time.

They were watching _Showgirls_, which Cisco wasn't paying any attention to, because it was hard to concentrate since a girl, especially Briella Allen, was practically on his lap. Well, she was sitting right beside him, almost on his lap. He could smell her shampoo, which smelt like strawberries. She was even wearing cotton candy scented body spray, which smelt delicious, too.

Why was he cursed to have such a beautiful female friend? Why couldn't he think of her as a friend? Hell, maybe even a sister-figure? Why was he cursed to find her attractive?

"Are you okay?" asked Brie.

Cisco was brought out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Are you okay?" asked Brie. She turned to face Cisco and had sat cross-legged.

Cisco tried not to stare downwards. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been acting weird ever since…" Brie started but instantly stopped talking.

"Since what?" asked Cisco.

Brie bit her lower lip and Cisco tried not to stare. Brie continued, "Since Everyman kissed me twice."

"Why should I not feel weird about that guy using my face to kiss one of my best friends?" asked Cisco.

"Do you…do you really consider me to be your best friend?" asked Brie tentatively. She sounded a little worried and awkward.

Cisco looked at her, "Why shouldn't I?" For a moment, he was worried that she knew about his crush on her and Brie was going to let him down gently.

Brie sighed and bit her lower lip again. She exhaled, "Remember that one day before the tsunami…I asked you if there was something that you wanted to tell me…"

Oh, yeah.

"Yeah, that was the day we found out that you time traveled, you bad-ass you," said Cisco playfully hitting Brie's shoulder.

"Yeah, but there's something else," said Brie.

Cisco frowned, "What are you getting at?"

"Well, I asked you that, because when the tsunami came, you said that you were in love with me…" Brie started. "And then you kissed me and told me to save Central City."

"Wow," said Cisco. "I kissed you and I can't remember?"

Granted, he had been having some weird dreams about confessing his love to her and then kissing her, with Brie saying that she will come back to him, which he didn't think much about, since it was a dream and not him seeing flashes of alternative timelines. He also found himself envious of his alternative past self for getting the balls to do something that he couldn't bring himself to do. Although, he still wasn't entirely sure why he was also dreaming about getting killed by Wells, who was also the Reverse Flash, despite seeing alternate timelines. That was some dream all right…

"Yeah," said Brie. "And you kiss a lot better than Everyman, to be honest."

Cisco made a face at the thought. "You kissed him back?"

"I thought he was you," Brie shot back.

Cisco frowned, "So you like me back?"

"I wouldn't have tried seducing you all evening if I hadn't," said Brie. "And I also told Caitlin not to come."

"Oh," said Cisco.

"Also I noticed you checking me out. I wanted to be alone with you," said Brie. "So come on, let's kiss."

Cisco leaned forward and kissed Brie. It was a lot better than he imagined. There was none of that romantic crap that he thought would have happened, but to him, it was perfect, better than he had dreamt of. Brie pulled away and Cisco missed her already.

Brie readjusted her position and kissed Cisco back a little harder, and Cisco wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Brie grabbed the back of Cisco's head and pulled his head closer, so they can kiss harder.

* * *

Then Cisco woke up in bed, sunlight coming in through the curtain. He was slightly disorientated and confused. He just had an amazing dream last night…

The bed shifted and Cisco looked over to see Brie turning over to face him. It wasn't that unusual for him to share his bed with Caitlin and Brie, granted they all had clothes on.

_Do I have clothes on? _Cisco wondered. He lifted up the comforter and looked. No. He wasn't wearing clothes. He looked at Brie. Her brown hair was messy and she was lying on her stomach.

There was a very annoying sound that it took a moment for Cisco to realize it was coming from his vibrating phone on the nightstand. He reached over and grabbed it. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Joe. He considered not answering it but considering it was Joe, who was a detective, it might not be a good idea for him to ignore it. There was a chance that Joe might show up.

He answered it, "Hello?"

"Have you seen Brie, Cisco?" asked Joe. "She hasn't come home yesterday."

Cisco wasn't sure how to say that Brie stayed the night and that he slept with her. He definitely shouldn't say that he slept with Brie. "She and Caitlin left yesterday. Maybe she stayed with Caitlin."

Joe made a disbelieving sound, "I called her and she said that Brie isn't there. If she's not at the CCPD in ten minutes or less, I would show up to your apartment and I will not leave my gun in the car."

Cisco nodded, "Noted." Joe hung up and Cisco blinked. Well, that certainly was one interesting wake up call. He set his phone aside and rubbed his eyes. He turned over and shook Brie's shoulder.

"Hmm?" mumbled Brie.

"Joe says that if you're not at the CCPD in ten minutes or less, he'll show up here. And he'll not leave his gun behind," said Cisco.

Brie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Well it could be worse."

"I suppose," said Cisco.

"He could give the talk to you that he had given to Eddie," said Brie.

Cisco shuddered at the thought. He said, "Joe said ten minutes or less."

Brie got up and started getting her clothes on. Cisco sat up and looked at Brie. He hesitated before asking, "Do you regret that we slept together?"

Brie shook her head, "No. No. I thought it was great."

"I thought so, too," said Cisco smiling. It was a lot better than his imagination to be honest.

"I better run," said Brie. "I would stay for breakfast, but…"

"Duty calls," finished Cisco. "It's fine, really."

Brie finished getting dressed and walked out of Cisco's room. He was about ready to flop back down on his bed when Brie walked back in, looking almost sheepish.

"I forgot something," said Brie.

Cisco looked at the floor, trying to see what she had left behind, but Brie stepped right in front of him. He looked up and Brie kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Brie reluctantly pulled away, "I better go."

Cisco kissed her once more, "Yeah. In Joe's words ten minutes or less." He added, "Which probably means five minutes or less."

Brie nodded, kissed Cisco one last time, and left.

Cisco fell backwards on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He knew that they would have to talk about what had happened later, hopefully if Joe didn't get to him first.


End file.
